


Truth or Dare

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama





	1. Chapter 1

‘Truth or dare?’ 

‘Dare?’ 

‘Was that a question? Come on Potter, be a man.’ 

‘Haah…Fine, yes, Dare.’ 

‘Good, okay…I dare you to…hm.’ 

‘Come on Malfoy hurry it along, we can only do this for a couple more hours.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, don’t rush me; it has to be good.’ 

‘Does it?’ 

‘Yes!’ 

‘Gees’ Harry rolled his emerald eyes to the ceiling. 

‘Now, let me see…’ Malfoy tapped his bottom lip with a manicured finger a few times in thought; deep thought apparently. He didn’t speak for a minute. ‘I dare you…to…make out with Granger.’ The platinum blond nodded his own satisfaction, a wicked smile on his lips as Harry’s face scrunched up, and he swivelled his raven head in the direction of the fireplace, where Hermione was currently completely unaware of Harry’s dare. 

‘Do I have too?’ 

‘Yes. Yes you do.’ His tone was very clearly amused as he crossed his arms. 

Pushing himself into a standing position, rubbing his sweating hands on his jeans, Harry sighed as he mumbled toward the ground, ‘Is…is there a time limit?’ 

‘Ohhh ho, want longer?’ 

‘No!’ 

Draco reared back slightly; his smile however didn’t falter one bit. ‘How disappointing Potter. A minute at most or until Weasley punches you.’ He shrugged, waving an airy hand. 

 

‘Wonderful.’ He took a deep breath and shuffled his way over to one of his best friends, hoping the other wasn’t currently sitting in the armchair…He groaned. He was. This was going to hurt, a lot. He leaned down in front of Hermione, removing the book from her tight grasp; it took a few tries and Draco’s amused chuckling in the background but he finally got it and placed it heavily onto the floor. Standing back up, he swallowed and whispering ‘Hermione forgive me’ he went for it. 

‘Wha---MMMMPH’ Hermione’s brown eyes flew open as Harry screwed his own green shut. He was ready…totally ready… 

CRASH

He groaned and grabbed for his head as he sat up, okay, maybe he hadn’t been so ready for that. Through Ron’s angered blue eyes and shaking fist, Harry profusely apologised and went back, rubbing the back of his head (from where he smacked it into the ground) and his cheek where Ron had punched him, toward his and Malfoy’s little “Circle”. 

‘So…How was it?’ Harry glared at the blond as it appeared he was trying not to laugh. 

‘It hurt. It hurt a lot.’ Malfoy frowned, forgetting his amusement, ‘No idiot, I can see that, I meant your kiss with Granger.’ 

‘I don’t know Malfoy; we’d just gone over this a half hour ago. I’m gay, remember? Besides she’s one of my best friends, she’s like my sister.’ 

Malfoy’s head tilted as he held up a bottle of alcoholic Butterbeer, ‘I can’t forget something as important as finding out the great saviour is a homo, even slightly…intoxicated; it’s massive news. But beside the point, even sister material or gay, you should have felt something Potter, and haven’t you kissed Chang and Weaslette before?’ 

‘Don’t call Ron’s sister that and it was fine’ He sighed, ‘I’d rather not do it again though if it’s all the same too you, Hermione or any other girl, I’d prefer not to get punched again, I’m going to have a massive bruise there in the morning and I’m already starting to get a headache from the concrete I smacked going down from it. Someone’s going to think I did something stupid and ran headlong into something.’ He rubbed the reddened cheek again with a pained pout. 

‘Sideways?’ Draco’s eyebrow lifted and he leaned forward, fingers gently probing. 

‘Yes!’ Harry spat venomously, shifting away from the probing finger and taking the bottle from the blonde’s limp fingers. Chugging a bit of the contents, he leaned back. ‘tis your turn now Malfoy, Truth or Dare?’ 

‘Grouchy, Truth.’   
‘What? No, pick Dare!’ 

‘I don’t want to. I pick Truth.’ 

Harry, scowling into the half empty bottle sighed, ‘fine. Are you gay too?’ Harry’s eyes widened in incredulity when silence descended and Malfoy blinked back in shock. ‘Malfoy’ Harry prompted, waving a hand before the blonde’s grey eyes. 

He blinked, ‘Ye~~~ess.’ 

Harry’s eyebrow arched, ‘Oh, that’s interesting.’ 

‘Is it?’ Harry watched as the grey eyes rolled toward the ceiling themselves, his platinum tresses bouncing around his alabaster face as he shook it too. ‘Truth or Dare?’ 

‘Truth’ 

‘Don’t you even dare do truth from now on, or I swear Potter…’ He pointed accusingly. 

‘I won’t, relax you poncy prince, even slightly intoxicated this game wouldn’t be fun unless I said both occasionally; you too. We’re the only ones playing here, remember.’ 

‘Hmm, I agree…weirdly and don’t call me that, you’re gay too. Oh, I just got that, Potter do you understand this?’ Harry blinked confusedly. ‘The two most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts are both gay.’ He laughed, but Harry didn’t think it was that funny. 

‘I think the alcohol’s getting to you.’ 

‘Probably.’ The blonde shrugged, his smirk firmly plastered to his face. 

‘Any who…’ Harry intoned, ‘I choose truth.’ 

‘Right, of course; Truth…truth….truth…truth…truth…Do you have someone you’re interested in?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

Draco blinked, ‘Oh, elaborate?’ 

‘No.’ Harry crossed his arms defiantly. 

‘Come on!’

Harry shook his raven head, ‘You’ll have to ask later won’t you? Truth or Dare, now?’

‘Dare.’ 

‘Oh good, I dare you to…take off your pyjama pants and sit back down only in your underwear.’ Draco’s eyes narrowed but he stood to do so, sitting back down in underpants striped with silver and green. ‘Really?’ 

‘What?’ He frowned. 

‘Green and Silver?’ 

‘They’re my house colours.’ He spoke it so matter-a-factly that Harry blinked. 

‘I don’t wear mine, I’m sure half the school doesn’t.’ 

‘Well I do besides they look nice, especially on silk. The colours I mean.’ 

Harry nodded, ‘I figured, what else would you mean Malfoy? They’re silk?’ 

‘Yes. Truth or Dare?’ 

Harry smiled indulgently, ‘hmm, dare I suppose.’ 

‘You do the same thing.’ 

‘You can’t do that, that’s not how the game works.’ 

‘Well I don’t care how a Muggle game works, now do the same dare.’ He stared at Harry intensely until Harry became uncomfortable, took a sip of his own bottle and did it anyway, revealing that he was wearing similar underpants; Green with a Silver striped pattern across the waistband. 

‘There happy?’ He intoned as he sat back down. 

‘Very’ the blond smirked, wrapping his lips around a Firewhiskey bottle. Where had that come from? Harry wondered absently, swallowing at the sight unconsciously. How can one person look so seductive as they drink from a bottle? He watched the stray droplets of Firewhiskey as they trickled down Draco’s pale throat and beneath his open collared shirt; he stared intensely enough as it happened that the bottle began to lower, revealing Malfoy’s pointed face portrayed with a frown. ‘What?’ 

‘Nothing’ Harry spoke quickly, too quickly, ‘Truth or dare?’ 

 

‘Oh-kay…Truth.’ Draco stared suspiciously with darkened grey eyes, pupils dilated from alcohol consumption; obviously he would be curious what Harry was staring at so hard but Harry wasn’t ever going to tell the blonde, never. 

‘Truth…truth…hm.’ He bit into his cheek, what could he ask? 

‘Come on Potter, out with it. To throw your words back at you, we can only do this for a couple more hours.’ 

‘Right, I know that. Hush I’m thinking.’ He tapped his own lips. 

‘It isn’t like I said Dare Potter, just say something; I don’t give a shit if it’s a mundane question. Just ask.’ 

‘Fine’ Harry spat, getting a tad testy. ‘Do you pleasure yourself?’ 

Draco blinked. 

‘That…isn’t a mundane question, what the hell were you wanting to ask me?!’ Harry gave him a look, lifting his own bottle to his lips. ‘Yes of course I do. Truth or dare’ 

‘Dare’ it came out mumbled around the neck of the bottle in his mouth but apparently Draco heard it loud and clear as he started to mumble again, tapping his lip again with his fingernail. Harry groaned as he let the bottle go with a swallow and a pop, he knew it was probably going to be something he dearly didn’t want to do, he’d probably, more than likely, with the way Malfoy seemed to like things, get beaten up again by somebody he knew. 

‘I dare you…to shove your hand down…that (he was pointing) Patil Twins’ pants; feel her, touch her.’ Harry’s mouth fell open of its own accord and he dropped the bottle to spill out onto the carpet beside him. 

He screeched ‘What?!’ and delighted when the blonde reared back. 

‘I said I dare you to…’ 

 

‘I heard you!’ Harry screamed, ignoring when people turned to stare at them, ‘There’s no way I’m doing that, that’s suicide!’ He even shivered as he was assaulted by an imagery of himself mushed into a giant bloody Potter mess on the Eighth Year Common Room floor, Seamus Finnegan standing over him looking murderous (he was dating her; though Harry had thought the man was gay for years now, apparently he only liked to “test the waters” as the other male put it himself) and…Padma (He thought, he was a little sketchy which one was in Gryffindor and which one was in Ravenclaw; not that it mattered, but Finnegan was dating the Gryff one) huddled into her sister and Harry’s best friends’ sister, Ginny; who happened to be both sitting there at the table with them. 

‘Come on, don’t be a pussy. Go feel her up, or down rather.’ He chuckled, pointing behind himself at the quartet seated at the table and chairs in the corner. This was going to be a bitch; he couldn’t not do it and be called a coward by Malfoy. Steeling himself once again to do something he didn’t want to do, and glaring at Malfoy as he stood, shakily (maybe he’d drank too much?) he made his way over to them, palms sweatier than when he had gone to kiss one of his best friends’ in front of his other best friend (whom was dating her). His entire body shook, not much because of the alcohol in his system, more (he thought) because he was walking to his own doom; he knew this was stupid, and yet here he was about to do what Malfoy wanted because he’d been dared too. 

He was such an idiot. 

‘I…I am so sorry.’ He stuttered, barely above a whisper as he spun her chair around sideways, keeping her in it, he leaned awkwardly and shoved his hand down the dark-skinned girls’ pants; his fingers only just grazed her genitalia beneath her lacy underwear when he was given an almighty push toward the wall to his left. 

CRACK

There went his head again, he screwed up his eyes as it pulsed with every heavy heartbeat beneath his chest, he swore colourfully beneath his breath as he clenched his hands in strands of his hair, though he was careful to keep his hands away from the back of his head in case it was bleeding; he didn’t particularly like blood. He heard several footsteps as his brain fought to stay conscious. 

‘What the hell is wrong with you Harry?!’ 

‘Damn it Potter, what the fuck?! Don’t touch my girlfriend!’ 

‘You…you…’ 

‘Potter are you alright?! Fuck, I heard something crack!’ 

There was something like a tear-filled sob.

‘Mate what the hell?!’ 

‘Harry honestly, just because you’re playing a stupid game with Malfoy, does not mean you should do everything he tells you too! So stupid, you should have more brains; the both of you!!’ 

Harry cringed as Hermione screeched near him with the sob in his other ear, he was having a hard time not letting his brain fall unconscious, just to get away from all of this; he agreed wholeheartedly with Hermione of course, he’d basically just sexually harassed one of his year mate’s. For fuck’s sake he was the saviour, he shouldn’t be doing this stupid shit. He remained resolutely quiet as everyone yelled at him, most of them angry though he did feel that someone was touching him and he just hoped it wasn’t one of the people doing the yelling; that would be the icing on top of the muddy cake wouldn’t it, to be more than likely slammed into the opposite wall—his classmates at the moment definitely wouldn’t care if his already cracked head (he felt something sliding down the back of his head) cracked yet further, at least not right now; they were too angered. 

‘We’re sorry, really, it was just a dare; a very stupid dare. We do apologise, how can we make it up to you?’ It was Draco. 

‘A dare, a dare?! What are you children, you’re 18, grow up! And there isn’t anything just stay away from me; both of you!’ She sobbed. 

Draco nodded empathically and hauled Harry to his feet, through the crowd of angered students to their spot on the other side of the room, beneath the portrait of a Quidditch Player. ‘Truth or dare’ Harry asked, staring down at the carpet, completely in defeat. Draco blinked at Harry, dropping him slowly onto the carpet. 

‘Maybe I went too far?’ he whispered. 

Harry answered, ‘May be. Truth or dare’ 

Feeling horribly, he said “Dare”. 

‘Go snog Ron.’ 

He was halfway up when he heavily sat back down, ‘Come again?’ 

‘Go. Snog. Ron.’ 

 

Alright, no more than these three words he supposed; this was his punishment for making Harry do something like he had, obviously. He’d take it. He was nodding to himself, egging himself on, “You can do it Draco, take it like a man” as he stood slowly, very slowly to his feet. He moved with a snail’s pace toward Harry’s first (after Hagrid) and best friend Ronald Weasley. This was going to be vile. He turned briefly to catch a glimpse of Harry but the boy’s green eyes were darkened and were glaring as he looked after Draco. 

“No getting out of it then…” He sighed, rounded the armchair and hazardously shoved his lips to Ronald Weasley’s. 

‘Mmphhhhnnmm!’ He was shoved. ‘Pah. Pahpahpahpah Gross Malfoy! Will you guys leave us out of your stupid dares?!’ He stuck his head around the chair and glared at Harry too, for good measure; it faltered momentarily as he saw the state of Harry (he was actually looking down at his hands; they were tinted red) then turned back to Draco. The redhead pushed Draco again until he was stumbling backwards. ‘Go!’ 

Draco quickly did before he was punched too. Was this escalating a bit too quickly? 

‘Truth or Dare Harry?’ 

‘Truth’ Harry whispered, eyes turned toward the grey orbs. 

Draco swallowed, seeing the red-tinted fingertips. ‘Are you alright?’ Surprisingly it took a little more effort to make the words sound literate, that last swig of alcohol was perhaps, not very wise. He had needed it though. Potter almost falling unconscious, kissing Weasley on the mouth. ‘Yuck’ He spoke it aloud without thinking and shivered, grey eyes returning to green ones, ‘Well?’ 

‘I’m fine’ 

‘Are you?’ 

‘Yes…’ He clenched his hands. ‘Truth or dare?’ 

‘Dare?’ 

‘Was that a question?’ 

Draco shook his head slowly, sadly, knowing Potter was lying. ‘Shouldn’t we—‘

Harry stared pointedly. Draco sighed, ‘Dare’ 

‘Snog me.’ 

‘What? With you?’ Draco was confused. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘You want me to snog you. You. Harry Potter, you want to me snog you, or someone with you?’ He was so confused and the increasing level of alcohol in his system was not helping matters along. If Potter wanted him to snog him…what did that mean? Or was Potter now more drunk that Draco was himself? He eyed the empty bottles before him and counted slowly—it was difficult. 

‘Yes. Me.’ 

Oh, well… 

‘Okay?’ Chewing his lip he crawled across the small space between them and sat atop Harry’s lap, butt to groin and grabbed the raven haired boy by the neck, glad that he was holding himself partially up and smashed their lips together. The moans that came forth, he was not sure which were who’s. But he definitely knew that the moment their lips met that that desire that he held inside, in check for Potter, was quickly gushing forth and into said passionate, intoxicated kiss. 

‘Mm’ 

‘Mmm’ 

Harry closed his eyes, having left them open in shock; he hadn’t been sure Malfoy would do it but apparently, if he was intoxicated enough to kiss Ron without protest then he was apparently intoxicated enough to kiss Harry himself. He hadn’t been prepared at all to be kissed by Malfoy, intoxicated one yes but Malfoy was still kissing him and the desire he felt for the blonde seemed to unravel from where he had kept it deep within himself, flowing forth into the kiss they shared. 

‘Mmm…hah…’ 

‘Mmmmnnn…’ 

‘Mmmnnpah…mmmnha…’ 

The wet smacking noise of their lips crashing together, of their tongue’s duelling and their saliva spilling forth echoed around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tap. Tap 

Harry groaned and turned around, blinking against the brightness apparently coming through the closed curtains of his four-poster. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

What the hell was that noise?! 

He slowly blinked his eyes open seeing nothing but the light and blurs as he sat up, clutching at his head and reaching around his curtains for his glasses. He froze. They were handed to him and he frowned as he took them, placing them atop his nose. The sight that met his emerald orbs was definitely not something he ever wished to see in the morning. Scrubbing at his eyes harshly with fists, (knocking his glasses practically off his face) he blinked back when the visage didn’t disappear in fact it grew brighter as the curtain was pulled entirely apart. 

‘Profess—Professor Snape?’ The man sneered and with his glance to the side, Harry glanced to the side, and blinked, Malfoy was here too?! ‘Malfoy?’ Harry’s brain was beginning to hurt for another reason, as he stared between the two; Harry tried to make sense of what the hell they had done last night. 

He understood that he had a hangover, that was obvious, but the bandage around his head left him with some questions; now that he was fully awake he could feel it beneath his fingers and he understood why Malfoy was here (as they shared an Eighth Year Dormitory) if not entirely why Malfoy was in Harry’s bed still only dressed in his silken green and silver striped underpants.

‘Keep it down, Potter.’ He clutched at his own head, looking just as pained as Harry and more than tired, he was still scrubbing at his eyes as he noticed they weren’t alone. Could someone please explain to him what the hell was going on? Why was Snape coming to wake them up? That wasn’t normal behaviour… 

‘Up Mister Potter, Malfoy. Now, the two of you have Ten Minutes to clean yourselves up, redress your bloody bandage Potter, dress and head into the lecture room. Am I understood? If you are not in that lecture room in those ten minutes you will face the consequences; and they will not be pleasant ones, I assure you.’ He spun on his heel, leaving the two of them staring after him at the opened door trying to comprehend what the man had just said. After all, they had only just woken up incredibly confused. 

In the span of three minutes. . .

 

‘Shit!’ It was doubly yelled into the empty room as they both jumped as comprehension dawned. They ran to the bedroom with heads throbbing painfully to do their ablutions, find one of Malfoy’s hangover potions and apparently dress Harry’s bloody bandages. 

Harry peeled the fabric away with grimaces and winces, and tapped the back of his head and the edge of his hairline where large wounds apparently rested; it would take him a few minutes to hop in the shower, clean himself and the wounds, dress, redress the wounds, brush some bruise balm on his black cheek and brush his teeth, in Malfoy’s case he’d probably look like shit because it usually took the blonde ponce at max 3 hours to get ready in the morning. 

[HPDM] 

Harry mentally swore; the blonde looked fucking gorgeous. The ASSHOLE!   
They’d just finished brushing their teeth, went through a bit of an argument about the state of Harry’s birds nest in which Harry had adamantly told the blonde that yes he did brush his hair, it just made no difference, so he didn’t do it much; it took 2 minutes to convince Malfoy that he didn’t need to do it for Harry before they were swearing again at the time and running down the many staircases to get to the lecture room on the ground floor, huffing and puffing they skidded before the doorway. 

Malfoy was, surprisingly, less dignified than Harry was doubled over and trying to catch his breath; his hair was also (Harry took great pleasure at seeing it…it also looked rather sexy) in disarray, Harry smirked at it. For Harry’s part he was leaning against the framework, catching his own breath. 

‘Sor—sorry…We’re…hah…hah…late.’ 

‘I hope…hah…hah…we’re not though…’ 

They took large gulps for air as they spoke, their throats searing with pain, smacking their lips together at the ends of their sentences to wet them. 

Clack. Clack. Clack 

Snape’s boots made a strange noise on the polished hardwood floor as he took the steps toward their out of breath forms. His wrist was shoved into Harry’s face as Draco finally stood himself up and brushed his hair down with his clothes, ‘You are lucky. Sit down.’ He pointed into the rows of seats currently occupied by Seventh and Eighth Years. Snape was right though if they had been one more second later, a second, they would have been in serious trouble; who knows what Snape would give them for detention. 

What was this class anyway? No one had told him, and why were there seventh years taking it as well? He would understand if they had the class by themselves, but together? Harry sighed, looked up from putting his books on the desk and frowned at his Professor’s attitude as he spoke, ‘On the insistence of the Headmistress a new class has been established today, from now on, three days a week, you will be taught “Sex Ed”’ He rolled his eyes and pulled the blind of the blackboard up with a flick of his wrist; gasps sounded with snickers around the room, Harry flushed to the roots of his hair. ‘Shut up, do try to be adults about this, most of you are adults and have seen your fair share of this stuff already but because of certain events recently, again, the Headmistress insisted.’ 

‘Events, Professor?’ 

Snape’s black eyes gravitated toward the voice of Hermione and narrowed, ‘Yes, Miss Granger, events, which I believe you had a hand in yourself, though of course that is not to say you are the main cause for this class. It was however you that pushed the Headmistress into putting this class together so soon—she’s had the idea for a while now.’ 

Hermione’s brown eyes blinked with most of the class, their heads turning toward her in an accusatory fashion even after Snape’s reluctant words that it hadn’t been entirely Hermione’s fault. 

Harry was curious, ‘Mione?’ so he questioned with her name. She was sitting right beside him after all, her hand beneath the desk clutching at Ron’s. 

She shook her frizzy locks, ‘It’s alright. I’ll tell you later you obviously wouldn’t remember much from last night.’ Harry frowned at her but well, true enough. He touched his fingers to the bandage across his head, through his ravens strands, frowning down at the desk, eyes glazing over…it wouldn’t come to him how it had happened even now. 

Chatting commenced for a few minutes then Harry stood, ‘Why exactly are you teaching this…class, sir?’ He didn’t believe Snape was very qualified for the position. 

‘Why Mister Potter, because the Headmistress wished for it, I take no pleasure in teaching you all the responsible way to have sex and its consequences when you don’t exercise caution.’ Harry blinked up, removing his hand from his head. Why did it sound so crude when Snape said it this way? It gave Harry shivers but he stood his ground behind his desk, hands coming to rest on top of his books laid out here. It was like he was ready for debate club. He ignored when his head throbbed from the injuries. 

‘But do you even have enough experience to actually teach this class?’ There were gasps of shock from Harry’s quiet yet enquiring words; he ignored these. 

The man sighed, ‘I am not teaching this class myself Potter. Professor Lupin if you would…’ He waved for the man near the corner Fireplace to come forward. ‘We are co-teaching this class but whether I have experience or not with intercourse is none of your concern, now sit down Mister Potter.’   
Harry remained standing feeling as if this situation was similar, sort of, to their previous DADA teachers. If they were going to have someone teach them, especially about sex, then he wanted them to have a good teacher. He didn’t feel that Snape had that experience and if he did, Harry had a very hard time trying to imagine it. 

Snape sighed again, ‘What now?’ 

‘I’m not finished, my comment stands.’ 

Snape sighed in aggravation this time, rubbing across the bridge of his large nose and pinching it; it was never a good sign at the beginning of any class. ‘Lupin’ he growled, obviously thinking he could handle Harry without throttling him. 

‘Harry, sit down will you? Professor Snape’s personal life is his own…’ 

‘And ours aren’t? Mine isn’t? If he gets to know things about us; which is obviously where this is going at some point then we should know he’s a capable teacher shouldn’t we?’ He stood tall and crossed his arms in defiance. 

‘And yet you are not asking me this question?’ He actually looked a bit insulted to Harry, who hesitated as he shook his head and ignored the throb that hurt like a bitch well. 

‘I don’t think I need to ask that question, you’ve got Tonks and Teddy, you’re married with a two year old son now…Isn’t that experience?’ Harry waited for some reaction to his reworded explanation—Remus merely turned his head, his amber eyes clearly warring about whether to meet his son’s Godfather in the eyes after this comment. Did Harry insult him again? The amber of Remus’s eyes flicked from Severus back to the room as a whole after a brief shrug. 

‘Those of you, who have had sex, raise your hands now.’ More than half the class did, as expected. Both teachers’ eyes narrowed however whether it be confusion or annoyance as Harry’s hands remained firmly where they were across his breast. 

‘Potter are you refusing to take part in this class now or have you really not partaken in intercourse before? You are 18.’ 

Harry turned red, seated himself heavily and planted his hands firmly on the desk’s surface at this pronouncement, replying with his own quietly, ‘I am not refusing but why should my age have anything to do with sex? I think me being who I am is more of a hindrance to that than anything else; don’t you?’ As the room was unfortunately quite silent, obviously waiting for the inevitable blow to ensue, his words were clearly heard around the seemingly echoing room. He sunk into his seat as he felt all eyes turn to stare at him. 

 

‘…I see…Very well no points will be taken from you this time but rest assured that had you refused to partake then you would be receiving a deduction, I assure you and you would be very hard pressed to get those back from me Potter.’ Harry wasn’t even sure the eighth years could get deductions but sure; it was a good threat. The man’s obsidian eyes narrowed on Harry as he spoke then wandered further, flicking from student to student that had their hands raised; barely any of the class had their hands in their laps as Harry had his on his desk. Even Malfoy, of course had his hand raised. ‘Hm’ Snape hummed. 

‘Lupin, you can handle them by yourself for a while? Of course you can.’ He answered his own question before Remus could say anything to the contrary. ‘I wish to speak with those who haven’t raised their hands; it won’t take long.’ He gesticulated to the ones who hadn’t raised their hands as he spoke, ‘We’ll be going over to the corner desk beneath the staircase. Mister Potter, stand up.’ Harry didn’t look up but he did unwillingly stand and make his way to the desk and chairs with the others; he didn’t want to, but, he didn’t really have much of a choice did he? 

[HPDM] 

‘Alright, we’ll start with you Potter. Do you know what Fellatio is?’ Snape flicked his sleeves out of the way and crossed his arms, waiting. 

Harry was bright red and he was floundering, ‘Oral sex?’ 

‘Go on.’ 

‘Male oral sex’ 

‘And what is Oral Sex?’ 

‘Generally your mouth is on the genitals or genitalia of another person.’ He was quite proud of himself for not stuttering through the explanation; he knew very little but he had to have some knowledge; one of his best friend’s was a walking book. 

‘Very good, and what is Cunnilingus?’

Harry blinked and floundered once more, “Guess Harry just guess” he mentally said to himself, scrunching his hands on his trousers. ‘Um…’ Snape waited with eyebrows raised for a good half a minute before someone else chimed in next to Harry, ‘its female oral sex, when a girl’s genitalia are stimulated with tongue.’ 

Snape inclined his head in the affirmative and Harry wondered why someone would opt to call it that; it sounded very…Gross. ‘Now sex’ Snape said dismissively. 

‘Sex?’ Harry questioned.   
‘Yes Potter, intercourse, sex, what is it?’ 

‘Your cock is in somebody.’ He almost hit himself but that would make his head hurt worse and he’d look like an idiot if he leaned forward and did it with the table like he wanted too, such a basic and crude way to put that. Honestly, he punched his thigh with a wince. 

‘Oh?’ Harry blinked up, ‘Somebody is it?’ 

‘Well, if you’re not Heterosexual, your Homosexual or I suppose you could be Bisexual or Bi-curious?’ He made it sound like a question because he wasn’t sure what Snape had wanted to hear for the man was nodding, looking thoughtful and intrigued. 

‘And which one of those would all of you be?’ Though he said it with his eyes firmly locked to Harry’s emerald and gold glasses. 

‘I like girls.’ 

‘I gravitate to men but I still like girls, so Bisexual.’ 

‘I like girls.’ 

‘I’m Heterosexual.’ 

‘I’m a known Homosexual.’ 

‘I’m Gay.’ 

There were actually very few that were virgin’s among the two higher grades of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; was this because they had all had the same thought as he once had “I don’t want to die a virgin” and had gone on a sleeping spree? 

‘Potter, you haven’t spoken yet?’ 

Harry was biting at his lip and the inside of his cheek in anxiety, all their answers, well most of them had sounded very childish. ‘I’m…I’m Homosexual.’ He moaned pitifully as he said this and as a result actually did thunk his head against the tabletop—his head resonated quite painfully and he moaned again in pain. He waited for the taunt but he received none, he knew the wizarding world wasn’t as prudish and stuck on religion as the muggle world was but he was still afraid that because he was the saviour he would get taunts like he received taunts from Dudley. 

‘Are you now?’ 

‘Yes.’ He moaned.   
‘Very well, that would explain a few things like the non-female contact besides Miss Granger and Miss Weasley though there seems to be a lack of her these days. However it does not explain why you haven’t connected with any other males?’ He posed it as a question so he might get an answer even if it were a hesitant one from Harry. 

‘I said before…and nobody really knows…’ He lifted his head and stared down at his hands on his lap, scrunched into the hem of his school shirt. 

‘I’m sure your friends are aware, you are painfully opaque and Draco did not seem overly surprised about your lack of sexual experience though I suppose that could be something else entirely.’ 

‘No…’ Harry whispered, ‘He knows…but he didn’t know I was a…a virgin and I wasn’t about to tell him let alone anyone else about it. I didn’t want anyone to know.’ 

‘Mm…mmm…Being the saviour Potter is not an excuse to keep your virginity though I admire you for having the will to do so around male’s your own age, I’m sure most of them are vying for you.’ 

Harry sighed, ‘I didn’t want people to know so if I had suddenly just…gotten a boyfriend it would have looked weird, I don’t sleep with people and toss them aside I’m not like that, love and sex go hand in hand in my heart.’ 

‘Ah, a Gryffindor through and through’ 

Harry scowled, ploughing on. ‘There’s also the press and the war only just having finally finished, everything settled, Hogwarts being rebuilt slowly…’ 

‘You are making excuses; your very tone implies you know this Potter. The war finally being over should be the start of the rest of your life, not the end of it. It should be the time you are settling down, having fun, and not staying hidden.’ 

Harry flushed at the comments, both in embarrassment, annoyance and knowing. The man was entirely right, he was making excuses but to him they were very good ones. He had other reasons that he wasn’t about to blurt to his Potions Professor, whom seemed to be rather calm and…“friendly” Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

‘What are you doing?’ 

‘I beg your pardon Potter?’ He scowled. 

‘Are you drugging us or something over here?’ He looked into the tea cup set before him that Snape had summoned from the kitchens; well he’d summoned a House Elf that had then summoned the tea set from the kitchens for them.   
‘Drugging? Of course not boy, don’t be paranoid’ 

‘Then why am I blurting out this stuff to you?’ Harry scowled. 

‘Perhaps because your subconscious wants you too?’ He tapped the edge of his own tea cup and lifted it to his lips, making the point of showing that the tea was perfectly fine, because he was drinking it. And it was, he wasn’t drugging the teens at all, McGonagall would flay him and curse his innards if he were to ever do that, especially to her little lion cub. He was merely being a bit suggestive and probing their minds, giving it a little nudge in the right direction to spill everything to him. 

Harry’s green eyes narrowed behind his golden frames, ‘Then what are you doing, because you’re obviously doing something.’ Damn the brat and his need to be cautious though Snape didn’t blame the brat, having lived now 17 years with a madman breathing down his neck off and on every year would probably cause you more than a little paranoia about these things.


	3. Chapter 3

‘I am not “doing” anything Mister Potter.’ 

‘I think you are.’ Harry pointed accusingly. 

‘Than you would be wrong’ “Though obviously you would annoyingly be very right” 

Harry’s emerald eyes narrowed further, if that were possible. The green was almost entirely enveloped by the black of his pupil, dilated as it was with pleasurable suspicion. ‘Well, here’s something for you. Unless you answer some questions from us you won’t hear one more word from us?’ ‘Yes?’ he turned toward the others around the table, nodding as each nodded and crossed their arms in defiance. ‘How’s that Professor?’ Harry watched as Snape’s dark eyes widened fractionally, a sight never before seen by anyone and Harry knew entirely why. He was smirking, visually smirking. 

‘Very well’ He swallowed audibly. “Let’s see how this will go.” 

‘I’ll go first.' The brunette to Snape’s right, Harry’s left spoke first. ‘Do you have sex, Sir?’ 

‘Yes, I do.’ He blinked his black eyes. ‘I am only human as hard as that may be to comprehend and I have my own carnal desires, just like any other heart beating human.’ 

They nodded in turn, each trying to process this. ‘You have a heart?’ 

His ebony head turned and his black eyes stared for a good minute at the blonde that spoke to the far left of Harry; Harry did his own incredulous staring.  
‘Don’t be stupid, of course I do.’ 

‘Who do you sleep with?’ Snape’s left eyebrow raised in question but he answered regardless with a simple, ‘I believe the identity to who I sleep with will remain their own and mine, as I don’t believe it’s honourable to do so, I do not…what’s that saying your generation are using, right, kiss and tell like I’m sure many of them—‘ he pointed toward the classes direction behind the staircase, ‘—do.’ 

‘Then I’ll rephrase, do you sleep with men or women, students?’ Snape’s head inclined with a small sigh and an amused quirk fell across his tight lips. ‘Both and do you really believe I would even remotely consider sleeping with one of my many idiotic students? I despise teaching you; I am not going to sleep with any of you.’ He grabbed for the bridge of his nose again and pinched, ‘I would also be very much fired and blacklisted for any other teaching position if I even remotely did any such thing as sleep with one of my students, not to mention Minerva would have my balls in a vice and I’d prefer to keep them whole and intact.’ 

 

Harry snickered into his palm as he caught the last sentence, probably the only one that had for the others were still gobsmacked that the Professor even had canal desires. His snickering and the intrigued look from Snape were cut short as one of the least bright of the bunch said, ‘doesn’t mean you wouldn’t sleep with someone else’s students.’ 

‘I do not sleep with students in general, Mister Liam.’ 

‘Not even students from another school?’ 

‘No, must I rephrase myself and say I do not sleep with children?’ The mousy haired blonde quickly shook his head at the look on Snape’s face, probably knowing that Snape could go on to say something really insulting to them all if he didn’t shut up now. 

‘You like both genders then, so…which one do you like better?’ 

‘I do and I do not tend to “Gravitate” to either gender, it depends on whom peaks my interest at the time, I am not less inclined to bed them either way.’ They all blinked at this and Harry snorted across from the man. Snape narrowed his eyes on him. Harry’s head was bent forward and his hand was across his mouth as if trying to quieten himself unsuccessfully. ‘What is so funny Mister Potter?’ Harry shook his head and opened his mouth but nothing but another snort surfaced. ‘Potter’ 

Quickly removing his hand and licking across his bottom lip with the tip of his pink tongue, Harry spoke stutteringly still trying not to laugh at the imagery he had gotten earlier. ‘Do you bottom or top, sir?’ 

‘Is that your question Potter?’ For Harry had not asked one yet. Harry nodded, green eyes determined behind golden framed lenses. ‘Then the answer to this question would be that I top my respective lovers. I do not bottom.’ 

‘Why not?’ 

Snape’s eyebrow rose, ‘Did you not just ask your question Potter?’ 

‘I did’ he nodded ‘but this is still the same question, an extension if you like.’ Harry watched as Snape thought for a second and then subjected himself willingly to Harry’s “un-Potter-esk” smirk. 

‘Very well, I do not because I do not like to be beneath someone.’ He smiled wickedly but kept his features basically emotionless as he continued, ‘I’m sure you do not see your Professor, me, bottoming to anybody. Do you?’ He found it extremely hard to hold in the snort as the seven students before him all shivered, well make that six, Potter seemed to be trying hard not to laugh again. 

‘Interesting’ He whispered between his fingers, emerald eyes sparkling. 

‘Now, your answer Mist—‘ Snape was just about to finish his sentence to Potter, after all he’d answered their questions when Remus Lupin (the werewolf) came running over, his footsteps heavy on the wooden flooring of the lecture room (well really, the lecture room was nothing more than an old unused room the Headmistress had had the House Elves clean before the school reopened for another year). He snapped his mouth shut when his name was yelled before the wolf could screech to a halt. ‘What is it Lupin?’ He rolled his eyes, the man looked partially out of breath and flushed, which was unbelievable considering they were only behind the staircase…maybe…seven steps away. 

Seven sets of eyes blinked and turned around in their seats halfway to see Remus as he spoke rather loudly, sounding insulted. ‘It seems we were misguided earlier Severus, someone sitting at this table is no virgin.’ 

‘Beg pardon?’ He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

‘Someone’ he inclined his head clearly at Harry’s messy raven locks ‘is lying.’ Harry turned partially back around to stare into the black obsidian of Snape’s eyes as they switched from the amber of Remus Lupin’s. 

‘Me?’ Harry turned back around, ‘You think I’m lying? Why the hell would I lie about being a virgin?! You have any idea how embarrassing it is for people to know I haven’t stuck my cock in somebody?!’ His cheeks turned red as he spoke venomously toward his friend and his godson’s father, letting his chair slam to the hardwood as he pushed himself from it roughly; he would not be called a liar by his Father’s last living friend. 

‘Well’ the man went on with a look of hesitation, ‘true or false, did you not date Miss Weasley?’ Harry stared angrily, breathing heavily. 

‘I did…’ He began to calm down, confusion warring with anger at being called a liar, ‘but what does that have anything to do with anything?’ 

‘Everything, normally like everyone else, you would want to have sex with the person you are dating, the person you love, Harry.’ The amber eyes blinked and his lips twitched in amusement. 

Harry shook his head, ‘Well I am not everybody and neither am I normal Remus, besides that is not always the case and it wasn’t like we hadn’t tried…’ He trailed off into a mutter as he pushed his glasses back up his nose; he could feel dark eyes on the back of his head, as if the man understood at least a little of what Harry was currently feeling about this discussion; he’d come to the conclusion pretty close to then that he was gay, but it wasn’t the reason why Harry had whispered. 

‘I believe Mister Potter is not lying; is there anything else you’d like to add on the contrary Professor Lupin?’ Snape emphasised the title, clearly aiming it at the back of Harry’s birds nest; sensing it, Harry inclined his head in acquiesce. 

‘Is there something Professor?’ 

‘Actually there is. Miss Weasley says otherwise.’ 

Green blinked at Amber, ‘Miss Weasley says otherwise’ his voice was quite as he mimicked the words and narrowed his eyes; he stepped around the man and around the stair, to those who remained there. Those behind him followed him in curiosity. ‘You say otherwise?’ Knowing there was no doubt everyone had been listening, he aimed this question directly at Ginny, seated three rows up on the right, Harry’s left as he stood directly in front, and next to Dean Thomas and Pavati Patil. ‘You say otherwise?’ He growled, putting a definite edge into his voice when she remained silent and her eyes refused to meet his. 

‘Yes, I do.’ 

‘Do you?’ He continued with the edge, hands fisted at his sides, eyes sparked with fire. ‘When did we do this? What point did I fuck you? I don’t recall doing anything of the sort with you Ginny.’ 

‘You were drunk.’ She still refused to look him in the eye. 

‘Oh? Was I? When exactly because the only time I drank was after we’d escaped the death eaters and George lost his right ear, oh and you know after that I ran away with Ron and Hermione on our mission to destroy Voldemort, I didn’t see you until I came back to Hogwarts at 17 Ginny and we were in a constant fight against the death eaters, between then, saving Malfoy, dying, killing Voldemort, mourning, when? Oh and I can’t forget that I still haven’t drunk anything until last night, not even at Celebrations and I was with Malfoy last night. So forgive, when again? There hasn’t been a single chance for me to fuck you.’ 

‘Harry!’ 

Harry ignored his friend’s reprimanding tone and cage of arms around her boyfriend who looked like he wanted to do nothing more than murder his best friend for saying such things about his sister. Ginny visibly swallowed as she stood and made the same pose Harry had done at the start of class. ‘We did, I’m not lying.’ 

 

‘Mm, sure, sure, you still aren’t meeting my eyes when you speak Ginny. Believe whatever you want to believe but we have never, never had sex Ginny. ‘I’ he pointed straight at himself, ‘am not a liar.’ ‘You’ he pointed straight at her, ‘clearly seem to be one.’ He ignored the ‘HEY!’ shouted from both Ron and Dean and continued on as if he’d never actually heard them to begin with. ‘Why do you want so badly to believe that we did?’ He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for her answer. 

He waited for a good two minutes where his mood steadily declined further before she finally looked up from the desk and directly at him, meeting his angered emerald eyes, ‘I don’t want to believe we did, we did.’ Harry closed his eyes and took a big gulp of air to try and stem his frustration and the need to scream at her deluded mind. 

‘Ginny, listen to me, we-have never- had sex! Cut it out already! We have never had sex, never. I wouldn’t even have sex with you when I was drunk.’ Her eyes seemed to blink a couple more times every second (he’d probably worded that in a way it would hurt) but the words were true. He simply wouldn’t. 

‘That was harsh Harry.’ 

Harry spun around to face his mousey haired and amber eyed Professor, ‘No, not really it was just the truth’ then he spun back around to spy Ron’s brown eyed little sister. ‘Will you stop now? Just stop.’ His voice had dropped considerably; he was doing a damn fine job of playing calm and collected. 

‘Fine, fine!’ She stomped scrubbing at her eyes. ‘But let me say this.’ She stepped around the table and descended the rows to stand before him, he stared down at her, he was now two inches taller than her (he’d had a growth spurt somewhere between defeating Voldemort and now) ‘The only reason why we didn’t is because you ran every time we tried too, you’re scared of sex.’ Harry clenched his jaw and breathed deeply. ‘If you continue at this rate, you’ll remain a virgin for ever.’ 

‘Firstly’ he spoke very calmly and perhaps that was worse. She flinched. ‘I have other reasons and secondly, I am not afraid of sex.’ He glared. 

‘Yes you are, Harry Potter.’ 

‘No, I am not Ginevra Weasley.’ IF she was going to use his name then he sure as hell was going to use hers too; he even took a step toward her, towering making himself intimidating—oh he knew how to do that, he’d just never had the height to do it. She frowned in annoyance; Harry knew she didn’t like anyone calling her Ginevra. 

‘Don’t call me that, and yes you are.’ 

‘You don’t need to invoke my names either, and no I am not.’ He growled.   
‘It was a point Potter.’ 

‘Oh? My name is a point now is it?’ He scowled. 

She shook her ginger head and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath; they were both getting a little passionate for an in-session class with Snape in it. Harry took one too. ‘Every time we tried, you shied away; you practically recoiled and ran out of the room. Do you have any idea what that felt like to me?’ 

They were completely in the moment that they were forgetting quickly again that they were not having a private argument. ‘Do you have any idea what it feels like to be sitting so close and become so close to having sex with someone you like and then see the reaction they make when I strip naked and bare all?!’ He shook his birds nest, answering himself, ‘I don’t think you do, so BACK THE FUCK OFF GINNY!’ He screamed at her, surprising himself that spittle didn’t hit her in the face as she recoiled. 

‘Well excuse me if my eyes widen to some degree! It gives you no excuse to recoil and run out of the room!’ She yelled back, coming into his personal space. He felt his magic jump and react to the threatening stance but he held it back with shaking fists, a clenched jaw and closed eyelids. It was definitely an interesting turn of events wasn’t it? 

Calmly he opened his eyes but he kept his fists shut by his sides, ‘What do you want from me Ginny? Why did you lie to Remus? To everyone in here? What are you pregnant or something? Slept with someone when you were off and on with Dean and now you’re back together you’re feeling guilty? Need someone to blame?’ Her eyes flickered and she swallowed visibly again, ‘Ah, hit the nail on the head did I?’ 

‘Shut up.’ It was venomous. 

Harry’s eyebrows flew up to his hairline, obscured partially by his fringe and bandage. ‘Excuse me? I can’t reveal the truth behind your blatant lies? You can’t just lie to everybody and then accuse me of getting you pregnant, that isn’t how this works Ginny, you can’t blame me and think everything will work out for you, no sorry, it doesn’t work that way at all Gin. Fuck you, I don’t deserve this shit. I DID NOTHING TO YOU!’ 

‘Mister Potter, language!’ 

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and ignored the man a few steps behind him, he probably had his glare on and his arms crossed as well. 

‘Fine Potter, but you didn’t do “nothing” to me. Reveal all you like, but I’m taking something in return.’ Her eyes blazed and Harry narrowed his, his heart and mind warred with being further pissed off with being entirely confused. 

‘What the fuck is that supposed to me?’ 

‘Mister Potter, language.’ 

‘Besides, I’m helping you, in a way; you don’t want to stay a virgin for forever do you?’ 

Harry wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, but he could feel his magic twining around him in confusion as if it wasn’t sure whether to let go and hit her or settle inside him, instead it was wrapping around him, binding him to the spot, invisibly chaining him; it was actually really uncomfortable but he said nothing, letting the slight burning sensation increase as he waited on what she was thinking. ‘Not particularly…but that has nothing to do with you, and you aren’t helping what are you talking about you’re doing nothing but accusing me of being afraid of sex and you just tried to make out your baby was mine!’ She rolled her brown eyes and Harry’s magic wound further around him. 

‘You are afraid of sex; there is no way you’re going to get around that.’ 

‘I am NOT afraid of sex!’ 

‘You are! You’re afraid your cock will hurt someone, you are afraid of sex!’ 

‘I am not!’ They were practically screaming into each other’s faces again, only a step away from the other now. 

‘You are so!’ 

‘I am not, shut the fuck up Ginny!!’ 

‘Mister Potter!’ 

‘Don’t tell me to shut up! Look here.’ Her eyes narrowed further and sparked, ‘Your cock is large, so what, doesn’t mean you should be afraid of sex, but you are, you’re afraid it will hurt someone and you don’t want that so you run, or you shy away. So you remain a virgin. You. Are. Afraid. Of. Sex.’ She poked him in the chest with every last word. 

‘Miss Weasley, Harry, both of you, enough!’ Remus frowned as both continued to ignore him even when he raised his voice and stepped closer, eyes flicking between the pair and the magic that had begun to crackle from Harry. 

‘Do not. Touch me.’ He practically growled as he slapped away her hand, his green eyes blazing with anger and fire, they were so similar to Lily’s when she was angry that Snape stepped forward quickly. ‘You have no right, none, to reveal anything about me you lying little tart!’ He ignored the gasps. ‘Making up lies about me, pretending to do something we didn’t to try and amend your own mistakes, I don’t care if we dated, I don’t care if you are my best friends little sister, of if we were friends, you do not have the right. Understand?!’ he screamed this time and his aura spiked that Snape quickly rushed forward and wrapping strong hands around Harry’s biceps, he dragged him away from the youngest Weasley with haste, and kept him there with strong arms going around his chest. 

‘Easy Potter, one stray blast of your magic at Miss Weasley and I’m sure even unintentionally you would not appreciate bringing serious harm to her or her child, quite frankly I’m surprised you aren’t trying self-control knowing that she is with child Potter! You can very easily kill that baby with one small flick of your fingernail in her direction!’ His grip tightened when he only received an angered growl and the teen’s hands coming up to sear his skin; the teen was physically burning the hairs on Snape’s skin but he held his own anger and amazement and kept the teen flush against his own body. He watched the messy head just under his chin as it steadily lowered as the minutes ticked by, he heard the audible crackle of magic in the room as everyone else did, and could see the echo of magic as it flew across the room in a blazing golden chain; it was even wrapped tightly around the raven in his arms. 

Snape swore mentally, this was very dangerous. 

‘Potter’ He lowered his head to the side and leaned a bit forward, trying to see Potter’s lowered face. 

‘Le—let go.’ Harry rasped, the chains tightening around his body. Snape was frowning as Harry opened an emerald eye to see that the man’s own eye was spiked with incredulity. ‘Plea—ease let go.’ Harry breathed, clutching at the arms just under his chin. Harry watched as Snape’s face began to frown in concern; Harry could guess correctly what the man was thinking “Is Potter’s anger getting worse? Do we need to evacuate? The classroom won’t make it under the stress of Potter’ ire” This was actually very true, Harry could feel it but something else was mixed in with his anger. 

He hoped he didn’t unconsciously have some masochistic streak where he took pleasure from the burning pain coming from the chains of magic (his own magic) wrapped around him. ‘Hah…hah…Plea—se?’ He was breathing heavily, bouncing on the soles of his shoes between Snape’s arms as he whimpered; Harry actually saw the man’s eyes widened at this. 

Whimpering?! ‘S—sir?’ The crackle began to actually lessen as Harry breathed heavier. ‘Please…Pl—pl—please let go s—sir.’ Harry wasn’t sure why but Snape leaned forward and pressed his lips close to Harry’s flushed ear. 

‘Are you quite alright Mister Potter? Do you need Madam Pomfrey?’ Unconsciously of course, Harry responded in kind with another whimper and a moan of ecstasy as the chains tightened around his chest, neck and crotch. 

‘’Mm…Fine…’   
‘I think not…’ Harry shook his messy raven locks and hastily tried to push himself forward, his magic helped along the escape from his Professor, so now he stood in the middle of lecture room, head lowered again, fists clenched at his sides again, seared with a golden mark of magic and his breaths coming in pants and gasps. 

‘Potter?’ A blond head appeared suddenly at chest level, grey eyes and lifted eyebrows invaded his spectacled vision; Harry blinked, jumping slightly as he exhaled a large breath and inhaled an even large one from shock. ‘You alright Scarhead?’ Harry growled at the insulting nickname but nodded slowly, emerald eyes firmly affixed to the grey staring intensely back at him. ‘You sure?’ Again Harry nodded slowly. ‘You seem to be exuding a lot of magical energy, enough that we can actually see it, all of it, you have blazing gold chains wrapped all around you Potter, and chains are flying around the entire room—it was hard getting to you, here look.’ He held up his forearm and showed Harry a blazing red mark. Harry blinked and swallowed, ‘Don’t worry about it, doesn’t hurt anymore just stings a bit’ he was smiling, a quirk of one as if not completely comfortable with doing so or slightly afraid he was going to be struck if Harry got angered at him; he did however push his head into Harry’s bound chest for a few seconds, making Harry widen his eyes a fraction behind his slipping glasses. 

Gulp

‘Malfoy’ He whispered. 

Gulp 

‘You know, there was something I read or heard once that sometimes when a part of magical aura is released, like…now for instance, by a very powerful witch or wizard…which is you…you can become quite…Um…Horny, I think it was, from such an action as what you’re magic is doing to reign itself in and to put it bluntly another male’s touch, for say, a good two minutes, pressed up real close to another older male, no matter even if it was Snape, probably wasn’t going to help.’ ‘Oh and now me, but then…we were about to have sex last night huh?’ He waited a split second and pressed his head back against Harry’s chest again, hearing the stuttering jumping heartbeats and breaths beneath. ‘You might not remember, like I didn’t but a pensieve helps…I have a portable and well I was bored so I started playing with it. Now I’ll help you.’ 

Harry’s eyes widened, picking up on the “Almost having sex the previous night” and “I’ll help you” rather than anything else the blonde had muttered into his chest. 

‘What?’ It was normal volume. 

‘You don’t want my help?’ The grey eyes flickered down a second then slowly back up, his lips forming a small pout, unconsciously or consciously, it was there. 

‘I’ Harry swallowed. 

‘Come on Potter, I can at least suck you off or something.’ 

‘I…Oh…’ He almost moaned as he made an uncertain nervous circuit of his lips with his tongue, Draco’s eyes tracked it, he saw. ‘Kay.’ 

‘Kay?’ 

‘Okay…’ It was a strangled yes. 

‘Alright.’ He smirked, stepped carefully back up to his full height (which was an inch higher than Harry) and waited only a second to see if Harry was going to change his mind before he was grabbing Harry about the wrist and dragging him behind the desk and through all the stares of their peers and both Professor’s to a storage room located behind. 

‘Well?’ Draco’s eyebrow’s rose as he waited patiently, door slamming closed and his wand spelling the door locked. 

Harry swallowed, ‘Um…’ 

‘Come on Potter’ 

Harry writhed within his own magic’s confines but nodding slow and inhaling loud, Harry slowly dropped his pants, mentally swearing as he’d gone commando that morning (in a rush and all—he’d thought it quick to do so) as Draco’s eyes widened then he smirked. 

‘Nice, much easier.’ They widened further as he realised just how “large” was large to Ginny Weasley. ‘Wow’ Feeling self-conscious Harry heaved a sigh and went to pull his trousers back up his tanned legs. Hands came to stop him and straightened him back to his full height, ‘Hey, hey, all I said was wow Potter, calm down.’ He shook his blonde head and lowered himself to his knees, partially conscious that the floor being what it was, he would have bruises afterwards; taking a deep breath of his own, licking his lips twice and moving forward, Draco slowly worked is jaw around the soft and yet hard head of Harry’s overly large cock. 

‘Hah…hah…’ He heard the scrapping of an old desk being pushed backwards and felt a hand grab at his soft blond tresses. He groaned himself as the fingers started to grip and tug; it was one of his weaknesses and one nobody ever got to witness. He tended to avoid hands grabbing anywhere near his hair; but it seemed, Potter was not about to let go.


	4. This is really chapter 5

Harry awoke to a very golden hued space, rather it was more of an…Astral Plane, he supposed. He stood perfectly still as he assessed the situation he found himself in this time; staring around with only his head and emerald eyes rather than his entire body. 

From one side of the space to the other was all in some rather strange golden glow, the ground though he felt it should have been a very luscious soft green stretching for miles, wasn’t. The trees that surrounded him on all sides he felt should have been a similar green if not orange or even a pink, he supposed it depended on the species of tree he was supposedly staring at, but they weren’t either. The building that he could even see in the distance (the one he was sure looked marbled) was nothing but the same golden hue. 

It was all quite strange. 

He stood perplexed and finally stared down at himself to check if he was in a similar state (he was, kind of); he found himself in only his underwear (which he flushed at) and his entire tanned body enveloped in a brand of gold that had not been there before—it covered his hands (which he raised to his face), it covered his entire naked upper torso, it spread over his arms and biceps in a spiralling pattern, down to his thighs, legs, and even his feet and he had no doubts it probably surrounded his neck and spread across his back—perhaps even his face. 

He blinked aghast as he moved various body parts around awkwardly to see the markings. ‘The hell?!’ He questioned in a venomous whisper to himself. He jumped when a voice echoed behind him in a silken voice, ‘Not hell; Lake’ and spun around slowly (unsure) to face it; he hoped the body attached to the voice didn’t want to harm him because he wasn’t in possession of his wand (clearly) and he wasn’t exactly proficient in wandless magic. 

Harry blinked when his entire body was facing the body of the voice—they were very pale (the skin the same colour as snow), very white-haired to match and seemingly possessed of blossom coloured eyes. Harry swallowed and clenched his hands either side of him, (were they human?) he was very unsure what do if it started to attack him, because if this…being wasn’t human…

Harry whispered, ‘What?’ toward it. 

 

 

‘Lake; this place is Aurora Lake and I am Aurea.’ The moon pale face was smiling kindly, their pink eyes glittering in the golden hued sunlight, their snow coloured crown, adorned with one golden band and a dangling jewel of emerald, tilted inquisitively with a step forward and a deep bow; the light brown sandal criss-crossed beneath the translucent material covering the pale legs, lifted behind the other as the head dipped and a hand came up to his own chest. ‘I have come to meet you.’ 

‘O—kay…?’ Harry questioned, even more uneasy, taking a step backwards from the white-haired being smiling, only to find that his body had become frozen again whence feeling things encircle his ankles and wrists immediately at the action; he stared down only to gasp and widen his emerald eyes at the golden chains coming out of his own body to encircle it and slam into the grey stone platform beneath him. ‘What? What? WHAT?!’ He was asking breathlessly, his voice an octave higher than usual as he jingled the foreign material. 

He heard the being step back and straighten before his emerald eyes came up to meet the blossom and the being spoke quietly, ‘They’re not “bad”, then again they aren’t exactly “good” either. This is your magic Harry, you’ve lost control of it and now, it is controlling you.’ He pointed a manicured fingernail at Harry’s naked chest. ‘You must regain control of it or sooner rather later, it will consume you. For now…’ He took a heavy breath and seemed to stare at Harry indulgently. ‘You will be stuck here for the foreseeable future…with these magnificently beautiful markings.’ He came forward once more to press his fingers against Harry’s chest, rubbing the markings here softly with a sigh; Harry shivered from the contact and couldn’t help his own gasp. ‘I, Aurea, will help you do this.’ He stepped back again (Harry was pretty sure he was a male now) then held out his hand unthreateningly. ‘Come’ 

Completely uncertain, Harry hesitantly held out his own chained hand toward the white being—it was practically glowing its own white hue. Aurea took hold and tugged until the chains released with a snap and re-joined the marks back on Harry’s body; it was as if they were just re-consumed by his core and he shivered at both the sensation and the thought—it was a bit frightening if he were honest, what exactly was this? Where was he? What had happened in the lecture room? How had he gotten to…this place? 

Harry shook his messy raven head as he was dragged along behind the beauty, Aurea’s long flowing translucent clothes flying in the refreshing breeze before him. He really wasn’t sure about any of this; it just seemed so…unreal. Should he really be following someone that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in a place that had appeared out of nowhere?  
...And why was it that everything wasn’t as golden hued as it had been when Harry was alone? However Harry didn’t dig in his heels and merely followed reluctantly behind the being toward the marbled building Harry had seen in the distance before; it was quite huge and looked like some sort of Ancient Temple. 

(He did after all have a…”not so healthy” curiosity about the place). 

As they got closer, with Harry’s head steadily going backwards at the sheer size of the Temple, he could hear the sounds of hundreds of voices and the shifting of bodies moving large items from one place to another.  
They ascended the middle staircase that went to the top (he was guessing—the stairs tapered off as far as he could see upwards, even with his glasses) before Harry even noticed and about halfway they began to see a number of the bodiless voices Harry had heard--- ‘Your Divineness!’ A person with a waist-length brown leather tunic and equally brown hair bowed on the steps, his knees basically touching the step he was standing on, his basket of fruits teetering. 

Aurea smiled kindly and inclined his own head as they continued to ascend. 

‘Your Celestial-ness!’ Harry’s eyes widened as they were stopped again with their feet halfway to the next step before them—yet another with wavy sun blonde hair and a similar tunic was bowing with a jug of wine in their hands. It was this and another as Aurea inclined his head again and again, continuing to ascend that Harry started to worry if this being wasn’t some Deity of somewhere. 

Harry froze behind Aurea when he stopped at the very top of the staircase, it had surprisingly not been a very long trip upwards but if Harry looked down he was sure that they would have walked a long distance upwards. Harry peered from behind the snow-haired Deity’s shoulder (wrist still firmly clasped) to spy that the very top of the Temple had four columns, a large stone platform with various bed-chairs stationed around and (what Harry could now assume were--) “Worshippers” bearing jugs of wine and baskets of fruit to several others similar (and yet not) to Aurea—one was even being fed fruit from a young woman whose face was bright red beneath her blue face paint (two long stripes downwards over her crystal coloured eyes). 

‘Um…’ Harry uttered, even more uncertain. 

‘Ah!’ This Deity jumped from his relaxed position (the girl jumped too) and stepped up to Aurea with a wickedly bemused expression, his own robes pooling around his waist and draping over his right shoulder; jewels hung around his hips. ‘His Godliness has returned, and where did he wander to this time, huh, Aurea?’  
He paused and Aurea lifted his eyebrow (Harry saw the corner lift) ‘And who is that?’ This other white haired Deity (it was neck length with one long braided strand hanging beside his left cheek) pointed with bemusement as he noticed Harry hiding. 

‘This is Harry James Potter, he requires my assistance, I’ve decided to give it to him.’ He spun Harry around with surprising speed (considering the being was actually only an inch taller than Harry and he looked quite frail to Harry) then crossed his arms around Harry’s torso and neck, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder—his white strands draped over Harry and tickled his skin but he remained motionless and staring at the opposite spirit. ‘He’ll be here for a while I think, so show him respect—he’s my guest. Understand?’ He had a threatening edge to his voice that actually did make Harry shiver and the other male before him stick his hands in the air in a surrendering pose. 

‘Alright, alright your Lordship, keep your robes on. Hello Harry.’ He purred Harry’s name and stuck out his hand (his fingers had numerous jewelled rings) and hesitantly taking the proffered limb, shaking it, Harry smiled (though he felt it was probably more of a wince if the eyebrow rise was any indication and the chuckle in the background with “I think he’s frightened”) and tried not to nod.

‘Madam Pomfrey.’ 

‘Yes Mister Malfoy?’ She was turned away, looking at her clipboard. 

‘It’s been an entire day, why isn’t he waking up? You said he was fine.’ He put an edge into his voice that she couldn’t ignore; she turned around and stared at him reproachfully but did end up sighing when he merely stared hard back at her. 

‘Mister Malfoy…’ 

‘I know I’m not the only one to ask, his friends just left. Weasley looked like shit and he was angry at Potter.’ He crossed his arms. ‘What did you tell them that you aren’t telling me, I’m…okay so we’re probably not friends…and we’re…not…lovers…I don’t think…’ He stared confusedly at the sleeping face for a moment and then turned back to a blinking nurse. ‘But we’re something and I won’t leave him alone until you tell me what’s wrong with him.’ 

She took a heavy sigh and put her clipboard down on the side table. ‘Alright Mister Malfoy as I wish you to leave so I may continue to attend to Mister Potter in peace. Mister Potter has taken it upon himself to put himself in his own coma.’ 

‘What?!’ Draco stood in shock.  
Madam Pomfrey held up her hands for calm and he quickly sat himself back down, staring intensely at the Hogwarts resident nurse. ‘Mister Potter’s body has put itself into a coma, why I am not sure, when he will wake up, I cannot tell you. At this time, that is all I know on the subject Mister Malfoy. He is perfectly fine right now the way he is, his vitals are normal or as normal as they are for Harry Potter.’ She shook her head with a reprimanding, indulgent look that confused Draco. ‘If I may give you a guess, I would say that he is trying to mend his control on his magic.’ 

‘What do you mean…He’s lost control of it?’ He questioned, staring back at Potter and all his golden markings (the sheet had been pushed down with his body being divested of its shirt and trousers, leaving the lion in nothing but his silver underpants, which had been brought by his friends, thankfully before he’d been divested of clothes). 

‘Yes, now please go to lunch Mister Malfoy.’ 

Harry was awkwardly sitting between two Deities, one taller by three inches, one shorter by three inches and both equally white haired, jewel adorned and covered in draping robes, being explained to about his control issue. 

He was not comprehending any of it. 

‘Harry Potter?’ 

Harry blinked. 

‘Harry Potter?’ 

Harry blinked again; there was a sigh. 

‘Harry?’ his chin was lifted and his eyes diverted upwards consequently to meet the sapphire blue of Astral’s eyes. ‘Are you getting any of this?’ Harry paused for a second and smiled abashedly. Astral sighed, ‘Aurea asked me to explain this to you because I, and I quote “Understand it better”’ he used quotations in the air, letting go of Harry’s chin inadvertently. 

‘Sorry?’ He kept his abashed smile as he shrugged. 

Astral sighed again, rubbing at the bridge of his nose; it reminded Harry of Snape, but Astral was much sexier and it wasn’t as threatening when Astral did it, even a Deity; this action was more frustrated amusement than anything else. 

‘Why don’t you go play with Aurea, I’m sure he’s bored anyways.’ He waved airily off to the side and Harry tracked the movement. ‘I’ll explain it again later.’  
Harry wasn’t quite sure how long he’d been in this “Astral plane” but he’d already befriended the Deities, he’d already spoken with a few of the worshipers and taken several baths in the healing pools—he’d actually had this explanation on his magic three times now (each time uncomprehending, because each time he was sat between Viridis and his elder brother Argenteus—they were hot and Harry was certainly not immune even having a “thing” for Draco Malfoy) and he’d “played” with Aurea several times over…playing was a loose term, considering they weren’t actually children and he was sure the Deities were actually several hundred if not thousands of years old… 

Harry stood up, bid his temporary goodbyes and headed to the garden where Aurea normally secluded himself; he apparently very much liked flowers, he’d even gone on to say something about once meeting Narcissus, which Harry hadn’t actually been sure was truth or a joke; it was hard to tell, not really knowing anything. 

‘Aurea?’ He questioned as he stepped into the greenery. 

‘Ah, Harry, what brings you into my garden?’ He poked his head around a rose strung vine and smiled happily. ‘Finished with Astral?’ 

‘Uh…’ Harry scrubbed at his neck, ‘not exactly…’ 

‘Oh Harry, come on.’ He spoke reprimanding and grabbed Harry by his clothes (which weren’t that different from the God’s themselves) and brought him inches from his face, where his pink eyes could stare accusingly. ‘This stops now. Stand over there; I’m not letting you fester in your magic. Go on, stand over there.’ He pushed until Harry was stumbling into the middle of field. 

‘Aurea?’ 

‘No.’ He held up his hand, closing his eyes briefly. ‘I’m going to show you.’ Apparently this was where Aurea’s “Assistance” began, instead of his fellow God’s help at his insistence. Harry took a deep breath and straightened himself. 

Harry was in hell. 

…It was ruthless. 

‘You should have just took our help.’ 

Harry hit his head on the stone beneath his cheek at Astral’s words.  
‘Come on Potter, what’s keeping you?’ Draco placed his hand on Potter’s, watching as the non-reaction happened again; there had been no reaction from any of their interactions, there was no reaction to Granger, to Weasley, to any of Potter’s friends not even the she-weasel and her baby’s magic, Potter hadn’t even made reactions to any of their teachers, especially Snape; and that had been something they’d thought would get through to the idiot. But no, the idiot hadn’t reaction to anything. ‘Everyone’s worried about you, you know. We’re all waiting for you to come out of this sleep of yours, all bright, fresh and new, perfectly your dubious Potter-self. Come on you prat, wake up!’ He was whispering but harshly as he began to lean forward into the railing protecting Potter’s unmoving form. 

He’d been coming to the Infirmary every lunch, breakfast and dinner when he could; he came even when he had free periods during the week. He’d even run into Weasley and Granger on a number of occasions, he was even sure that they’d just made the door of the Hospital Wing creak open behind him, but Draco ignored this, keeping his grey eyes on the tanned form of his…Potter. 

He was 90% sure that the both of them now understood that he had something for Potter. 

‘Alright Harry, come on now you can do better than this.’ Aurea had his arms crossed over his chest, his robes bunching with a frown mixed with bemusement and exasperation aimed at Harry, who was hunched over, legs spread out before him, defeated on the grassy slope of the Temple’s (Aurea’s) secret garden. Harry didn’t feel like he was getting anywhere and if he was he didn’t feel like he was reigning his magic in at all, it felt impossible to re-establish control. 

He stared up at Aurea through his messy and sweaty fringe and his golden framed glasses which sat on the end of his nose; he pushed them up without conscious thought and continued to stare at Aurea in absolute defeat. 

Aurea sighed and came forward with an indulgent expression in his eyes and on his lips as he sat down before Harry, took his hands and held them tightly. ‘You’re doing better Harry, really. Don’t feel so defeated, because you’re not. You’re getting there, you just have to try a little harder—why don’t we have a little break? Then we’ll get back to it, yes?’ Harry nodded with a heaving sigh as he stood with the white haired God. 

‘Do you think he wants to wake up?’ They all turned to stare at the redhead like he’d said something unbelievable. ‘What? He’s been in this coma-thing for almost two months…And it isn’t like Harry’s life has been great so far has it? It’s a possibility isn’t it?’ His freckled face turned to the Medi-witch Madam Pomfrey with a sad yet ready expression. ‘He’s not having any reactions to any of us, he hasn’t moved…’ He whispered to the floor when Madam Pomfrey remained close mouthed, hands wrapped around her now ever present clipboard. His frizzy haired girlfriend swept forward to comfort him.  
Draco stood awkwardly from his chair beside Potter’s bed; it wasn’t like he wasn’t worried about it all but every time he asked he received the same answers from the Medi-witch and those weren’t answers any of them cared for. 

‘I don’t know what to tell you three anymore that I haven’t already told you a thousand times. Potter will wake up when he wants too, when he feels he has gotten control of his magic, there is nothing I can do but keep Potter’s vitals stable and his body provided for whilst he’s unconscious.’ She stared them pointedly. ‘Now don’t you lot have classes to attend too, I have other patients I also need to see today.’ 

‘Can’t we just sit here a little more?’ 

‘No, Mister Malfoy you may not, if you wish you may come back after your classes, during lunch if you wish but you will attend your classes or I will have your teachers coming to me again with complaints and I do not want that. Now, go. Go on.’ She was shooing. 

Draco was reluctant and only took a step away from the chair. 

‘Mister Malfoy.’ Her tone was reprimanding as she came forward, grabbed him and pushed him out of the hospital wing with Granger and Weasley. He sighed despondently as the door slammed behind them and shut them out. 

‘Come on Mister Potter, your friends are worried about you, what are you doing in that subconscious of yours? Quickly come back to us Harry, this isn’t like you.’ Poppy sat down in the seat vacated by Mister Malfoy and stared down at her ever present patient with concern and sadness; she was worried herself—she was very protective of her patients and Mister Potter was one she was particularly protective of as he saw her almost weekly ever since he was eleven—he was such a trouble-seeking student but along with concern she had a very deep seated love for this boy as her friend Minerva did, as Albus had done, as knowing Severus did, very, very deep down. 

[HPDM] 

‘YES, YES, YES!! You’ve done it, you’ve done it Harry! Yes, well done!’ Harry laughed as he was shaken around and picked up slightly from the ground in joy. He was happy himself though he was a bit annoyed it seemed to be taking him a very long time and the marks had definitely not disappeared from his body. 

‘These are really here to stay aren’t they?’ He mumbled as he was put down as Aurea started to drag him towards the temple. 

 

‘They are, didn’t I already mention when you arrived here? Besides they look quite spectacular on your toned body. Come we’ll feast to the amazing results!’ He had a giant smile on his pale face as they ascended the stairs and Harry couldn’t help but be infected by it. 

. . . 

They were in the middle of their third night of feasting where Harry had been draped in the same thin material as the temple God’s were by the worshipers, his torso with its golden brand on full view with only his waist draped in the translucent material—his wrists were encased with thick golden bracelets, as his ankles were, his waist had an assortment of dangling jewels of emerald and amber as his neck had a band of gold with emerald gems. His messy raven hair now was styled spectacularly and he couldn’t stop fiddling with it, and his feet only made the smallest sounds of clacking from his white leathered sandals as he wandered around with Aurea on his arm, beaming. It was halfway through this massive celebration that Harry froze as he was being told a joke by one of the God’s. 

‘Harry?’ Aurea asked, frowning. 

‘I…’ Harry began to blink several times as his vision swam. ‘I…’ 

Harry heaved a large breath as he bolted upright, staring widely around him—his clear vision was gone but he was still staring at all white. He blinked and tried to calm his beating heart, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. ‘Oh!’ He snatched for glasses from the side-table, (figuring out this was the infirmary at Hogwarts) and turned to see if anyone was sitting beside his bedside. They were, with wide-eyes. ‘Hello.’ He said, blinking behind his lenses. 

‘Potter…you…’ 

‘I…What?’ Harry frowned at the blonde. 

‘Uh…’ The grey eyes moved to stare at the Professor’s now standing there and the Medi-Witch Madam Pomfrey that had her arms folded but with her wand in her right palm. ‘You’ve been out for three months Potter, and you don’t look at all like you have been laying in this bed for that long…in fact…you look like you’ve been at some heavenly retreat or something…you look…really lively.’ 

‘…Three months?’ 

‘Yes.’ Draco nodded slowly. 

‘Really?’ Harry asked, confused. 

‘Yes Potter, three months. What the hell were you…’ the blonde shook his head as if he was the one incredibly confused by events, instead of Harry whom now blinked down at himself and then took a double take—his skin was sun-kissed more than usual, it was also more toned, he looked super healthy, and he was still dressed in his temple robes. 

‘Oh…’ Harry blinked then moved his eyes upwards instead of his head, watching them between his fringe. ‘Um…That’s weird…I had figured maybe I was hallucinating or something but I guess that really happened?’ He questioned, ‘though somehow without me moving from this spot for three months…’He moved his hands, watching as the golden marks shimmered subtly at the movement, quickly returning to simply gold. ‘Well…uh…I don’t know but I know I got control of my magic again, that’s good news right?’ 

‘Potter…’ 

‘What?’ Harry turned to the blonde. 

He was staring at Harry as if he wasn’t sure what he was. ‘Do you even know what you’re wearing?’ Harry shook his head, confused. ‘Those are temple robes, of God’s…in Lake Aurora…a thousand years ago…the angelic beings called Seraphim wore those—the entire place is a myth in wizarding society, the only people that would believe they still exist, or if they ever did would probably be Lovegood and her Father…’ Draco was blinking and breathing heavily. ‘Potter what the hell happened when you fell unconscious?’ 

Harry swallowed, taking that in slowly. ‘I woke up…’ He whispered. 

‘No you didn’t…’ Draco shook his head. 

Harry shook his own, ‘No, I woke up somewhere else, Draco. When I woke I was standing on a Platform of stone in the middle of a very gold hued plane…when I heard a voice behind me, these…chains came out of these markings and slammed into the platform to keep me there. I suppose my magic needed me to meet Aurea.’ 

‘Potter did you just say Aurea?’ Everyone’s head moved to Snape, who had just taken a step forward with a look of pure shock on his face. 

‘Ye~ss…’ Harry whispered, unsure if he should be reaffirming what people seemed to be thinking about all this—though Harry wasn’t quite sure what that…thought was. 

‘In the Myth, the Legend of these Particular Seraphim, the Seraphim from the Temple in the middle of Lake Aurora, which actually did once exist, a thousand years ago, they were dressed as you are right now Potter, they were worshiped as God’s by muggle’s and magical folk alike, somehow they just “apparently” exuded a powerful magic aura. There was one major God, in the tomes about them, which are rather rare, I only have a very tattered one from my Mother; this Seraphim was blessed with skin as white as paper, a crown of white and as pure as the moon and eyes as pink as a blossom flower. Apparently he had the body of a young male and did not age. He was also given the name Aurea. Potter are you trying to tell us you fell unconscious and somehow went to the disappeared Lake Aurora and met the Mythical GOD Aurea?’ 

‘Um…’ It did appear to be the case didn’t it? Harry swallowed and sat himself completely up against the pillows, hands clenched in the translucent material bunched around his torso and trailing around his legs. ‘I’m not sure what to say…to be honest…’ 

‘The truth?’ Snape growled. 

Harry lifted his shoulders and dropped them with a troubled expression, ‘I don’t honestly know what the truth is Professor, so I can’t give it to you. I know I apparently fell unconscious that I was apparently out for three months but that entire time I was awake in Lake Aurora, and I meant a God named Aurea, I do know that’s where I was and that is who I met, but only because that was what he told me. I know I met several worshipers on the steps and levels of the temple and I know I met several lessor God’s that followed Aurea and the worshipers followed them in turn, I even know their names, and I know that I only have control of my magic again with only the slight consequence of having these markings over my entire body because I met Aurea and he assisted me. I came “awake”’ he made quotation marks in the air with his jewels jangling with the movement ‘in the middle of a celebratory feast, being told some joke my Astral.’ 

‘Astral?’ 

Harry nodded at his frizzy haired friend that now seemed to have a journal and self-inking quill in her fingers, and a rather large stomach (He’d have to ask about that later). ‘A God that followed Aurea, he was very nice, liked to make a lot of jokes and he was very bemused when he first met me hiding behind Aurea, who is actually only an inch taller than I am…and he’s actually very strong for someone that looked very frail…but vey…handsome…’ Harry took on a very far off look for a moment. 

‘Mister Potter.’ 

‘Mister Potter.’ 

‘Potter!’ 

Harry jerked away from his thoughts and stared at Snape, who in turn pointed a thumb at Madam Pomfrey whom apparently was the one that had been trying to get Harry’s attention; ‘Do you mind taking a step off the bed and standing up for a moment Harry.’ 

 

Harry blinked and shrugged, ‘sure.’ He stood with only a slight wobble and held out his arms as everyone started to round the bedframe and stare at him and his apparel. Why not give them a view if they wanted to see? 

‘Thank you Mister Potter, now hold still.’ She lifted her wand and aimed it directly at Harry’s chest; he blinked at it and couldn’t help as he felt the markings tingle from her magic washing through is system. He blinked when her wand lowered and she snatched a paper from the air, appearing out of nowhere. ‘Well…That is interesting…’ 

Harry tilted his head, ‘Excuse me Madam Pomfrey?’ 

‘I said this is interesting Mister Potter, I did check when you were unconscious but your vitals and everything were as they should be, as they are now of course it is merely that you have been gifted with an extra amount of magic, which I know to be the cause of your miss-control of magic.’ 

‘I already knew I had more power…that happened after Voldemort died…’ 

‘Did it now and why did you not come to me?’ 

Harry shrugged a little embarrassedly, ‘I thought I could handle it myself and it seemed to be alright so I wasn’t really worried about it at all, it was only when I got angry at Ginny in class that I felt my control snap.’ He shrugged afterwards and rubbed his bracelet adorned hand against the side of his head. 

‘Goodness Potter.’ She shook her head with McGonagall. 

He shrugged unabashedly, nothing he could do about that now. The problem had been solved though of course no one really understood how it had been with him entirely unconscious in his hospital bed in Hogwarts Infirmary. 

‘There is however something that I’m confused about here…’ she tapped the parchment with a look of definite confusion on her features. ‘I’m unsure Potter wasn’t touched by Seraphim.’ Everyone stared at her and Harry widened his eyes. She came closer and held the parchment under Harry’s nose. He scanned the contents and tilted his head slowly in uncertainty of what he was reading. 

‘Huh?’ 

The bottom half of the parchment was covered in scribbles but they appeared to actually be letters, words even, it was almost like a message. Harry was blinking down at the parchment, Malfoy’s head on his shoulder peering down at it and Hermione on his other one, her quill in her mouth in thought, journal clutched in her fist when Snape sighed behind them. 

‘Be it something only Potter could do, or have happen to him, neither of you’ he pointed when Harry, Draco and Hermione turned around (only at Harry and Draco of course) ‘will be getting out of the detention that has already been postponed for the last three months because of Potter’s inability to awake from his own coma.’ 

‘Not so fast Severus, I wish to keep Mister Potter here for a few days. These scribblings are…concerning I suppose you could say, because I’ve never seen them before. And of course he has only just awoken from a three month coma; regardless of his state his mind is probably rather tired-out. So you will have to wait a little longer, but by all means Professor take Mister Malfoy with you.’ She waved to the blonde, who was pouting beside Harry. 

Harry laughed. 

Snape was scowling, ‘I will not, Malfoy and Potter are to be dealt with at the same time, I refuse to deal with them separately about this. You are both lucky that Headmistress is more lenient than I.’ He glared and Harry raised one side of his lips with an eyebrow. Snape’s scowl worsened upon seeing the quirked smile. ‘Wipe that smirk off your face Potter; I said you were not getting out of detention for your actions in my class.’ 

‘I heard you.’ He nodded. 

‘Then what are you finding so amusing?’ He growled. 

‘Honestly?’ Snape nodded once sharply, ‘I’m not really sure’ He moved his left hand upwards to tap his bottom lip in a thoughtful manner, ‘perhaps it’s got something to with you saying you’d prefer to deal with us together when you know we were doing something together to get us detention in the first place…whilst you were in the classroom…Do you really think it’s the wisest choice? And perhaps because I find you almost similar to one of the Gods I met?’ He barked a small laugh and quickly sealed his lips, ‘and perhaps because I actually understood that.’ He’d had the parchment taken by Hermione’s fingers, so he pointed toward it flippantly. 

‘You what now, Mister Potter?’ 

‘Ah’ he turned to face the matron, ‘I understood that, only it took me a minute.’ 

‘What does it say Harry?’ He turned to Hermione and stared at her for a moment then blinked once, twice, three times and sat heavily down the end of the bed, holding his head in his hands, teeth biting into his bottom lip. ‘Harry?!’ 

 

‘Fine, fine, I’m perfectly fine!’ He pushed away from the hands reaching out for him and breathed heavily before removing his arms from his face and head. ‘It was a message from them.’ He pointed a finger into space. 

‘And what did this message say Potter?’ 

Harry turned partially to face the ebony haired man and blinked at him, ‘That’s a rather intrusive question Professor Snape, sir.’ There was a pause between Snape and sir. Harry shifted further around to have the man fully in view. ‘I’m beginning to think I honest to goodness was actually in Lake Aurora and I actually met the Seraphim, actually made friends with them, actually spoke to them, bathed with them, worked with them…for three months trying to get my magic back in my control. They actually helped me Professor. I had help from God’s Professor.’ Harry’s face was one of shocked revelation. 

‘Harry, it says’. ‘We’re sorry to see you go, Astral is actually quite upset you didn’t stick around for the punchline of his joke—he’s pouting whilst his star tries to feed him his favourite berries, he’s moving his head away, it’s actually quite amusing. I’m sad myself, I wished to know you more, perhaps one day soon we’ll meet again in a different circumstance, hopefully this time you won’t need our help. You can come to relax, come to play. The twins are apparently annoyed because you said you’d help them with their fire birds. And you know Caeruleus, always pouting but it’s like he’s formed a permanent grouch with whoever comes near him—that’s all your fault, he was quite taken with you but not as much as I.’ Harry’s eyes had shut. 

‘Waiting for you, Aurea’ He opened them with a heavy sigh to find that everyone’s eyes were widened and their mouths were slightly left open as if ready to ask a question but not quite sure which one. Harry blinked, turning from one face to the next. ‘What?’ He shrugged with the question. 

‘Potter…’ 

‘What?’ Harry emphasised. 

‘Humans can’t read Seraph Script Mister Potter.’ Harry blinked back to Snape and knew his brows drew down in an uncomprehending frown when Snape’s eyebrows drew inwards themselves. ‘In the book I possess about them Mister Potter, Seraph Script is only comprehensible to other Seraphim. You, however…are not…’ He began to put larger gaps in his words and Harry continued to stare at him uncomprehendingly. Snape had moved his hands up to each side of his head and he was rubbing at his temples as he stared down at Harry’s puzzled face. ‘Touched by a Seraphim, huh, Potter I think you’ve been marked.’ 

‘Marked?’ Harry had been about to ask but it was Malfoy that did, causing Harry’s mouth to fall shut with a snap of his jaw and a click of his teeth crashing together. 

‘Yes.’ He held up a finger, ‘Accio A History of Seraphim in Aurora.’ He flicked his wrist, ebony wand tip alight as it swished through the air. It was but a moment when a thick tome, tattered as the man had said came zooming into the opened doors of the infirmary to smack into Snape’s opened palms. He held it down to Harry and Harry stared at it. ‘Take it Potter, open it to page 135.’ Harry blinked but took it and did as asked, flipping the pages slowly, they were well worn pages; with each flick of the next page, Harry’s body hummed with excitement though he knew not what he was supposedly about to find. 

‘Seraphim and their unusual rituals’ Harry made it a question, though it was nothing but the title of page 135 he had been asked to find in this tomes thick yellowed pages. 

‘Read down.’ 

Harry blinked up then back down, holding the book almost reverently as he edged himself up the bed and crossed his legs, resting the ancient text on his bared knees. He took a breath as his spectacled eyes scanned the smudged text. There was a small fine print just under the title and Harry leaned close to read it, ‘Seraphim or Cherubim are other worldly beings, born of unnaturally powerful magic, bringing them to the level of God’s, Deity’s in the eyes of all Magical Folk, even Non-Magical though they’ve misconstrued this being with their religion, classing them as a sort of Angel. Though that is not to say they do not possess wings, for they do. Seraphim enrich the earth; bring fruit to nature and clouds to the skies.’ Harry blinked at the description once he’d read it. ‘Okay…’ He whispered, moving down the page. 

‘Seraphim are pure, untainted but that is not to say that Seraphim are immune to the charms of mere mortals for once every three thousand years Seraphim descend onto the mortal plane and mark a powerful, naturally rich in magic mortal to aid them in bringing about the next powerful Seraph.’ Harry swallowed and his voice began to draw quieter, ‘When a mortal is marked they are able to read the script and see the hidden Temple, they are able to transport themselves, mentally, physically to this forgotten space, they are able to…’ Harry made a frustrated noise when he came to a torn part of the book. 

He shifted his eyes downwards ‘Legend proclaims a Prophecy about this “once in every three thousand years”…’ he stopped reading and took a deep breath before continuing, clutching at the edges of the tome he went on, swallowing, ‘at the cusp of only the 7th “once everything three thousand years” at the end of a century of…’ Harry grit his teeth and almost ripped the page with his grip. ‘great evil, a great Seraphim shall descend on the mortal plane, bearing fruit—a baby shall be brought into this world, a new Seraphim, a baby so powerful he will surpass both parents in magic. Skin as white as snow, as soft as 100% Egyptian cotton, crown as black as midnight and eyes as pink as cherry blossoms.’ Harry took a very deep breath and with eyes firmly closed, teeth firmly clenched, he did his best not to damage the book as he thrust it up at the Potions Professor sharply.

Snape’s hands came up immediately to grab the book. 

‘Oh’ Harry physically flinched at the one utter from Draco. He turned before he opened his emerald orbs to face the dark grey—the face was emotionless. ‘Draco’ He uttered.  
The blonde licked his lips and smirked, ‘Always with the prophecy huh?’ 

Harry shook his head, ‘I don’t search this shit out Draco, and I certainly didn’t sleep with any Deities whilst I was unconscious.’ 

‘Maybe you just don’t remember?’ 

‘Malfoy I didn’t sleep with any Seraphim.’ He stood to his sandaled feet. 

‘Well it isn’t like it’d matter if you had anyway, it wasn’t like we were exclusive or anything, hell we weren’t anything were we?’ Harry blinked. 

‘Well…no, we weren’t…’ That threw Harry for a loop and he just stood there, standing awkwardly staring at a Malfoy that looked increasingly pissed off. ‘But you aren’t happy though are you?’ He pointed without thought. ‘And…from what you said in class three months ago, we’d almost had sex.’ 

Draco clenched his teeth, ‘I said almost.’ 

Harry nodded, ‘You did and I haven’t slept with a Seraphim Draco’ he was shaking it now. 

‘Whatever.’ He stormed out and Harry physically flinched as the infirmary doors slammed. 

‘Why does all this shit always happen to me?!’ He screamed it into the room without any thought for all the other people still inside, crowded around him, or that regardless of having gotten control back of his magic---it was still quite powerful, the window’s shattered as he screamed. 

‘Potter!’ 

‘Mister Potter!’ 

Wands zoomed out of pockets, sleeves and aprons immediately to flash across heads as the glass rained down over them all in droves. Harry ignored the glass as it fell around him, in fact it wasn’t even touching him, it really was falling around him. His magic was protecting him from harm, he realised—his entire body was glowing gold, the markings on his skin raised and pulsating with it; Magic. 

‘Why?’ He uttered, despondently.


	5. Really chapter 6

‘Nnn’ Harry turned over; blankets wrapped around his form and bunched near his face, eyes still closed his forehead scrunched at the distinct mumble of voices overhead. He blinked his green orbs open to slits to spy a young lad in white fox pyjamas, his knees encased by his arms, sitting on one of Harry’s large pillows instead of the mattress with his pink eyes half concealed by his wayward messy shoulder length locks, bed mussed as they were, staring intently at the television screen that sat at the end of the bed magically glued to the wall for safety—Night’s safety. He was staring with one eye pressed into the pillow under his cheek, the other slitted at his three year old son watching television at three in the morning. ‘Midnight, Night love, why are you awake?’ He mumbled it half into the pillow, still half asleep, he pulled his focused son across the mattress with one arm and hooked him under his chin, forcing his eyes to move away from the TV and up at Harry. 

Harry stared, waiting. No answer came. He sighed, ‘Did you have a nightmare?’ 

The small ebony head shook, pushing the wayward strands across Harry’s chin and over the mattress. He was only little but Harry was still pretty sure his son should be speaking a lot more than he actually did—it was like he was afraid too, Harry’d seen the face before; he wasn’t sure why his son would be afraid to speak though…He even avoided staring at Harry or anyone else in the eye for overly long but Harry actually sort of understood the logic behind that decision—Since his son had actually given him memories the very night he’d arrived on his doorstep; like Harry had actually been there at the time of his son’s birth, it was a bit disconcerting actually but Harry hadn’t had the same thing twice. 

‘Just wanted to wake up at this ungodly hour and watch TV in Daddy’s room?’ 

The head didn’t move this time and there was still no vocalisation. Harry shifted so he could shift up the bed and lean into his pillows, cradling his little boy in his arms, his little bottom sat on Harry’s lap, hands clutched into Harry’s pants, pink eyes returning to the screen as if he’d never been interrupted at the contest—it was like it were one, a contest to see what would blink first, the TV or Night Potter. The TV would obviously win, Harry just cradled his son to him and stared at the program his son had pushed on the remote. 

Apparently it was a show on whether fairies were real or non-existent. Harry snorted; Night jerked in his lap. ‘Fairies are real, of course they are. We’ve had them in our Christmas tree remember?’ Harry wasn’t sure if his son would or not, but it didn’t harm anyone to ask rhetorically. 

‘They giggled a lot.’ 

Harry laughed, ‘Yeah they did, I think they might have had a bit of either Uncle Ron’s, Uncle Fred or George’s eggnog; it was a bit potent last year.’ 

‘They were pretty.’ 

‘Your uncle’s...?’ Harry questioned down at the messy head, he summoned a tie from the bathroom silently and started to play with the long strands, shifting them upwards and into a ponytail; it tipped the back of his son’s neck—perhaps he should take his son to a hair salon? Molly had mentioned something about infant specific salons at the last family get-together (he was still surprised he was allowed to those, given his falling out with Ginny but apparently having her own child gave her a new perspective and she had apologised to Harry when Night was one); he was pretty sure that Molly had the intention of subtly telling him that his son’s hair was too long, it almost seemed like Bill all over again. He shivered subtly and combed out the tangled strands in the tail, the toddler head shifting slowly under his ministrations. 

‘The fairies Daddy’ He tapped Harry’s thigh as if in reprimand and Harry chuckled again. 

‘Ah, I see.’

[ ] [ ] [ ]

Harry blinked quickly staring down at his little baby, his growing little baby, and bit his lip.  
Night was standing before him, his black knapsack with the emerald eyed white fox on the front pocket (with the fox plushie inside, his fox cap and his fox lunchbox) pressed into his new black and white striped sweater, the hood (with its fox ears) bunched up against the bag to reveal the messy long strands that though falling around his face and slightly into his eyes was tied back (by Harry) with a silver (magic) ribbon; he was standing tall in his new white trousers with the suspenders (with cute white foxes over black on them—Foxes were Night’s favourite animal since he was old enough to talk) and his new trainers that were leather black with white laces (surprisingly no fox appeared here---everything Night wore right now had been bought recently on the account of he was about to attend his very first day at “pre-school”); he also wore his new black winter coat with silver buckles because it was August. 

Harry’d learnt the hard way that though Night’s body point blank refused direct sunlight, it didn’t mean that his body loved the lack of Vitamin D or that it liked cold either—in fact it almost seemed to detest cold as much as it detested direct sunlight—he’d gotten pneumonia when he was 6 months old because the fireplace had shit itself for a week and refused to be fixed for another two and though Harry’d cast a shit tonne of warming charms…yes. 

‘Daddy, stop staring at me like that.’ Night pouted, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. 

Harry blinked; his mind had wondered momentarily, staring blankly. ‘Daddy can’t help staring at you my Night, your daddy’s little baby, Daddy’s little baby is going off to pre-school.’ Harry pouted himself and made sure his eyes watered (not that it was very hard considering he really was feeling sad about it). 

Night blanched, staring around the unoccupied (besides them) living room as if afraid someone had overheard his daddy speaking in third person; Harry did it often. ‘Daddy shouldn’t speak in third person besides Daddy I’ll come home when classes are finished, when the day is finished, when it’s three; I’m only going to be at school for the day, every day, during the day, and then I’ll be picked up by you or someone that’s distantly related, or my Godparents. Daddy, there isn’t anything to worry about.’ He stepped forward and clung to Harry’s middle, staring up at him innocent, placating, soothing. Harry stared down at him, trying to not think that it was almost reminiscent of Night’s Father Aurea, when they’d conceived Night in the room of requirement at Hogwarts. He shook his messy head slightly, eyes closing unconsciously. ‘Daddy…?’ 

‘I know. I know. You’ll be fine; you’re a big boy, your Harry Potter’s only son. I know but it doesn’t make me any less worried and concerned, you’ve never been very…social, you only know those of the Weasley clan, you haven’t really met other people; they aren’t all as outgoing as the Weasley clan is, or as forgiving, or as…’ He trailed at the look from his son. ‘Sorry, you’ll be fine, you’ll do fine and I’ll see you this afternoon; I’m just…I put this off so long because you’re so small for your age and you don’t know anyone and I’m…’ He heaved a breath and pushed his son into him tightly, clasping at him. ‘I’m scared.’ 

‘Daddy’ 

‘Just let me be worried about you, please, I’ll be fine in a minute and then I’ll take my little school boy to his new school, his first school, his school before his Hogwarts.’ He smiled uncertainly and Night did the same thing, why wouldn’t he be unsure right now. 

‘I’m seven.’


	6. Chapter 6

It was a chilly November that Harry found himself sitting on his comfortable sofa, drinking a tumbler of Firewhiskey, in his apartment above his bookstore (Surprise he did actually own a bookstore—it was full of defence books and anything relating to it) located in Diagon Alley, perfectly content to watch his magically enhanced television set clothed only in his underwear (because why not, he lived alone—Ron and Hermione had their home, or rather remodelled Sirius’ ancestral home and had two kids to watch over that were little terrors even only at 6 months old) only to be abruptly pulled from his favourite show by the doorbell ringing and knuckles banging against the wood of his door. 

He blinked as he stood, placing his glass back down to the coffee table, ~Now who on earth would be coming by at midnight~ (because it was midnight) he questioned himself mentally, scowling slightly as he conjured his bathrobe and traversed to the new door. ‘Uno modo speculor’ he intoned almost soundly; it was a one-way mirror spell he’d thought up recently—he could see the people on the other side but they couldn’t see him, it was brilliant—worked with windows too. 

Harry stared at the transparent wood, blinking when no one stood before the door, knuckles raised to bang again, rather frowning down; there was a basket. He opened the door cautiously, wand held before him ready for anything (just because the dark lord was gone and most of his followers in Azkaban didn’t mean that Harry wasn’t still targeted from time to time, come on)—he took a step back when the contents moved. ‘Huh?’ he dropped to one knee and dropped back the soft blanket with his wand. His mouth actually dropped when his eyes alighted on a small wriggling baby, staring up at him with its pink face, scrunched little button nose (as if it was about to cry) and the biggest pink eyes Harry had ever seen; He swallowed. 

‘This doesn’t look good…’ He choked as the babe’s face scrunched completely, the eyes closed and its little mouth widened for a scream. To be honest, Harry was surprised anyone had been able to come up the stairs—he had spells on those too and he hadn’t felt anything. 

Swallowing again and slowly leaning forward to pick the basket up and bring it inside, placing it on the coffee table (the door closing soundly with his foot), Harry bit his lip as the cry got louder….what did do now? He continued to bite his lip until he tasted blood, ran his hands hazardously through his already messy hair then stepped over to the fireplace. 

He really didn’t wish too, they barely got enough sleep as it was but who else could he call that wouldn’t be likely to rip out his intestines and feed them to him because he woke them in the middle of the night? Not that he didn’t think he wouldn’t stand the chance to have exactly that happen when he woke his friend’s, he had no one else; he took a large breath then kneeled down by the hearth. 

‘Ron? Mione?’ His voice admittedly very timid; some grouches were heard on the other side of the connection but Harry waited patiently, not wanting to raise his voice. 

‘Harry?’ The blue eyes blinked at him blurrily. 

‘I’m sorry Ron, um, yeah I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.’ 

The redhead shook, ‘You didn’t mate, those terrors did, remind me next time to wear some fucking protection yeah? It’s horrible, we barely get any sleep, let alone have any of our own time, ahhh…fuck there they go again; they’ve been like this all fucking night. Screaming at the top of their lungs, Mione’s up there right now trying to sooth them…feed them…I don’t know.’ He sounded very tired and Harry watched as he scrubbed a hand down his weary freckled face. ‘What’s up? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?’

‘Right…I’m sorry, yeah, look its fine, don’t worry about it…’ 

‘No mate, come on, forget this shit for a second, what’s up? I’ll come over right now, Mione won’t know anything; come on, spit it out.’ 

Harry bit his lip, trying to look elsewhere but it hurt his eyes ‘Uh…I have a baby’, he let the words sink in for quite a few minutes before he was almost thrusting his head out of the flames from his friend’s shout into his face. He calmed down considerably when Hermione came into the living room, carrying both babies in her arms, looking just as tired (if not slightly more) and wearing an accusatory look on her features. ‘Sorry love, its Harry…’ he pointed, ‘he says he has…he says he has a baby.’ Hermione’s features quickly morphed and deposited the twins in an enlarged basinet by the sofa; she dropped down beside her fiancé. 

‘What?’ 

Harry took a breath, he could still hear the baby screaming in the background and he was pretty sure he could hear people banging on his doors and walls; there were people living above their own shops next door, on either side. ‘Yeah…Um, don’t worry about it guys you look like you’re really busy with your own terrors so…’ he trailed, hands clenching on the rug, unsure what he would do now. He may have a godson, but that didn’t mean that Harry had really been there when his godson was still a newborn baby—he’d been away carrying out the defeat of Voldemort and his crew, and obviously he was there for Ron and Hermione with their babies, all the time, but he still wasn’t…you know…comfortable…Especially with this because he feared he understood what was going on here and why a baby had suddenly been deposited before his door. 

 

He almost wanted to cry, he’d thought, he’d hoped, for so long that that night had been nothing but a horrible alcohol induced nightmare, a beautifully wonderful, brilliant nightmare. He’d sunk low, he’d sunk far, he’d done exactly (he was sure) what he’d said he wouldn’t do. Malfoy had been right to question Harry and say no, he’d been right to avoid Harry, to ignore him. FUCK. 

Hermione stared at him silently then turned to her fiancé, ‘Ron you go through first with the twins and I’ll grab some essentials. We might be at Harry’s for a while.’ The ginger nodded his head quickly, standing up and moving to the basinet. Hermione stood then disappeared through the living room arch; Harry retreated reluctantly, moving to change into some proper attire to have his friends (his Quidditch shirt and some worn shorts) and stood before the basket and screaming red-faced infant; babies sure had some set of lungs didn’t they? He stood there for a few minutes, staring down with his green eyes and a frustrated angry expression (he was angry at himself)—he was lifting his wand and had already cast a paternity spell when his friends stepped through with their own babies sound asleep and a bubble of Muffliato encasing their basinet. 

Shouts were echoing around the home so to hear his friends, he soundlessly cast a Muffliato around his entire apartment with a bunch of other wards that he might as well set up now—the shouts from outside even ceased so Harry sighed and turned to his friends who were silently staring at him and the basket where the screams were coming from. 

‘Oh Harry really’ She spoke loud to be heard over it, ‘don’t let uh…’ she came forward and lent over the basket as Harry backed away from her, cradling his head; he knew she’d make a connection between the looks, it being here with Harry and what he’d read months ago. She paused before speaking then instead of actually doing so, she accio’d her baby satchel, slipped out a diaper and a few other essentials then proceeded to change the baby, rather, the boy. It was a little boy. She continued her speech as the crying quietened to some degree


End file.
